mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
Diamond Tiara/Gallery
Season one Call of the Cutie Cheerilee class S1E12.png|Diamond Tiara is on to something. Cheerilee's class S1E12.png|Diamond Tiara bored as ever. Diamond Tiara S1E12.PNG|''Boooooring!'' Twist Dawwwing S1E12.png|Looks like Diamond Tiara doesn't want to attend class. Cheerilee describing how she got her cutie mark S1E12.png|Diamond Tiara is on the other side of Apple Bloom. Apple Bloom and Diamond Tiara "psst!" S01E12.png|''Pssst, can you hear me?!'' Diamond Tiara looking innocent S01E12.png|I didn't do anything, I'm a good angel. Tiara passing a note S1E12.png|"Pass that note!" Apple Bloom taking note S1E12.png|Getting her classmate into trouble. Apple Bloom drops note S1E12.png|Looking pretty smug. Diamond Tiara S1E12 thumb.PNG|Diamond Tiara's close up. Apple Bloom Seriously? S1E12.png|She is one devious filly. Apple Bloom being teased in class S1E12.png|''Remind you of anypony?'' Whole Class Knows S1E12.png|Diamond Tiara, with a smug expression on her face. Twist not this again S1E12.png|Oh no, here comes trouble. Apple Bloom what the hay? S1E12.png|I mean really, I got my cutie mark already! Twist spying a troll S1E12.png|Diamond Tiara teasing Twist because she doesn't have a cutie mark. Twist really? This again? S1E12.png|Diamond Tiara mocking Twist. Twist bites S1E12.png|I mean, almost all of us! Diamond Tiara butting in S1E12.png|You can like still come to my party this weekend. Diamond Tiara snooty S1E12.png|It will be like, so amazing. Apple Bloom where did you come from? S1E12.png|I'm like, totally gonna show off my awesome new cutie mark. Diamond Tiara look closely S1E12.png|My party is gonna be amazing. Diamond Tiara Silver Spoon love dancing S1E12.png|''Bump bump, sugar lump rump!'' Diamond Tiara Silver Spoon friendship! S1E12.png|Hoof shake. Diamond Tiara Silver Spoon flanks S1E12.png|A close up of Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon's cutie mark. Diamond Tiara Silver Spoon walking away S1E12.png|See you this weekend... Apple Bloom what?! S1E12.png|...Blank flanks! Tiara and Spoon walking S1E12.png|Diamond Tiara walking with Silver Spoon. Diamond Tiara S1E12 thumb 2.png|Diamond Tiara, with her evil smile. Silver Spoon commenting on Diamond Tiara's dress S1E23.png|Your new dress is, like, perfect for the party! Tiara Getting Attention S1E12.png|That's a.. nice dress. Diamond Tiara scolding Snails S1E12.png|Diamond Tiara with Snails and Apple Bloom. Snails gulp S1E12.png|That looks hard, Snails. Snails gulp S1E12.png|Making a get away, run Apple Bloom. Diamond Tiara's wicked glare S01E12.png|Oh no, she's been caught. Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon "compliment" Apple Bloom's dress S01E12.png|Making fun of Apple Bloom. Diamond Tiara "oh wait, you don't have one" S01E12.png|''My evil grin.'' Diamond Tiara nervous S01E12.png|''Awkward, too close.'' Apple Bloom smiling at Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon S1E12.png|Puh-leez! I don't even like wanna associate with a blank flank like you! Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon pounce s01e12.png|Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon "nice try, blank flank" S01E02.png|Blank flank! Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon laugh at Apple Bloom S01E12.png|''You're serious? Let us laugh harder!'' Ponies laughing at Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon S01E12.png|What? S1E12 Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon.png|Seriously? S1E12Dinkyhorseshoe.png|''Hello? Can you hear me?'' Diamond Tiara "not now, Silver Spoon" S01E12.png|''Not in the mood.'' S1E12Dinkydolphin.png|Diamond Tiara dislikes attention being on Apple Bloom and her friends. Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon watching S01E12.png|Diamond Tiara: Look at them! Stealing my party! Merf. Fillies dancing S01E12.png|Diamond Tiara is not happy one bit. The Show Stoppers Twist Talent Show S1E18.png|The Little Fillies. Talent Show performers S1E18.PNG|The CMC are trying to hide. Twist Cutie Mark Crusaders Talent Show S1E18.png|Diamond Tiara on stage with Sliver Spoon and Twist. |undefined|link=undefined Season two The Return of Harmony Part 1 S2E01 Apple Bloom about to step on their heads.png Apple Bloom stomping on her friends S2E1.png The Cutie Mark Crusaders are done fighting S2E01.png|Diamond Tiara doesn't approve. Cheerilee, Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon S2E1.png|Diamond Tiara, Cheerilee and Silver Spoon. S2E01 Cheerlie talking to the class.png Discord about to break loose S2E1.png The Cutie Pox Tiara and Spoon 1 S2E6.png|What a lame Cutie Mark! Tiara and Spoon 2 S2E6.png|That's your special talent? Tiara and Spoon 3 S2E6.png|Oh please! Tiara and Spoon 4 S2E6.png|Silver Spoon watching Apple Bloom's ability. Tiara and Spoon 5 S2E6.png|Diamond Tiara doesn't look happy. Apple Bloom has the hoop around her neck S2E06.png|Diamond Tiara watching beside Twist. Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon surprised S02E06.png|Diamond Tiara and Sliver Spoon gasp. Apple Bloom has the hoop in her tail S2E06.png|Diamond Tiara does not approve of hoop and loop. Class S2E6.png|Let me show you how it's done. S2E06 Hoop bouncing past Apple Bloom.png|Where did that come from now? Tiara and Spoon 7 S2E6.png|Not every pony has Apple Bloom's talent. S2E06 Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon falling down.png|Looks like another failures. S2E06 Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon angry.png|Ugh, that filly. Apple Bloom "Now, time for advanced moves!" S2E6.png|"Now, time for advanced moves!" Apple Bloom using the hoop with one hoof S2E6.png|Once again, Diamond Tiara doesn't approve. Apple Bloom continues using her hoop S2E06.png Silver Spoon and Diamond Tiara become jealous S2E06.png|Diamond Tiara, does not approve of Apple Bloom being proud. Apple Bloom holds the hoop with the tip of her tail S2E06.png|"Anypony else wanna try?" Diamond Tiara 1 S2E6.png|Only for advanced players got that Diamond Tiara? Diamond Tiara 2 S2E6.png|She's spooked. Diamond Tiara 3 S2E6.png|"Grrrr" Apple Bloom about to perform a trick S2E06.png S2E06 Apple Bloom spinning the hoop.png Tiara and Spoon 8 S2E6.png|It's better to look away. Class Air S2E6.png Tiara and Spoon 9 S2E6.png|That can't be real! Two Cutie Marks? Laughter and anger S02E06.png Tiara and Spoon 10 S2E6.png Diamond Tiara 4 S2E6.png|"Miss Cheerilee..." Diamond Tiara 5 S2E6.png|"...Have you ever heard of a pony with two cutie marks?" Diamond Tiara 7 S2E6.png|What in the world? Tiara and Spoon 11 S2E6.png|Gasping fillies. Class Stare S2E6.png Cheerilee and her students follow Apple Bloom into Ponyville S2E6.png Cheerilee and her students follow Apple Bloom S2E06.png Crowd of ponies watch Rainbow Dash sleep S2E6.png|Sleeping on a cloud. Family Appreciation Day Family Appreciation Day-Diamond Tiara Blank Flank.png|HA! I knew her Cutie Mark was fake! XD S02E12 DiamondTiara and FilthyRich.png|Diamond Tiara and her father, Filthy Rich. Filthy Rich and Diamond Tiara 3 S2E12.png|Yay for weird faces! Diamond Tiara finds Apple Bloom in a bunny costume S2E12.png|Diamond Tiara with a bunny?? Diamond Tiara gag Apple Bloom embarrassed S2E12.png|Gag! Granny Smith waves back S2E12.png Silver Spoon & Diamond Tiara hi! S2E12.png|silver spoon and diamond tiara Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon waving to Granny Smith S2E12.png|Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon waving at Granny Smith. Diamond Tiara cute attention look S2E12.png|See this face I'm making? This is how I get away with so much. Entire class snoozing S2E12.png|Diamond Tiara is the only one who's enthralled. Classroom Awake S2E12.png Apple Bloom surprised by Granny Smith's arrival S2E12.png|I look adorable. Apple Bloom & Diamond Tiara.png|I'm scaring you! Diamond Tiara Silver Spoon whispering S02E12.png|Diamond Tiara,you shouldn't whisper in the class. Diamond-Tiara-Interruption-S2E12.png|Diamond Tiara has a suggestion. Diamond Tiara Silver Spoon giggling S02E12.png|Diamond and Silver Spoon laughing at Apple Bloom. Diamond Tiara "Why are they looking at me like that?" S2E12.png|Why are they looking at me like that? Diamond Tiara but...! S2E12.png|"But!" Diamond Tiara but...again S2E12.png|Uhhhh. Diamond Tiara cooky old lady S2E12.png|"But she's just a cooky old lady!" Diamond Tiara BUT DAD! S2E12.png|"But Dad!!" Filthy Rich wants Diamond Tiara to play S2E12.png|Off you go! Hearts and Hooves Day Cheerilee's class celebrating 1 S2E17.png|Twist giving a hug to classmate. Cheerilee's class celebrating 2 S2E17.png|Maybe next year. Cheerilee asking the class S2E17.png|Who wants to play pin the heart on the pony? Ponyville Confidential Diamond Tiara will be in charge S2E23.png|"Am I not so beautiful?" Reaction to Diamond Tiara S02E23.png|"Diamond Tiara?!" DiamondTiaraS2E23.PNG|Acting to look kind and innocent. Diamond Tiara enforcing her rule S2E23.png|Dictator For Life: Diamond Tiara. Diamond Tiara wants a cool newspaper S2E23.png|Diamond Tiara Diamond Tiara fantasizes S2E23.png|She looks pretty cute in this pic. Diamond Tiara Report!! S2E23.png|"Report!!" Foals working S2E23.png|Running the press with an iron hoof. Diamond Tiara with papers S2E23.png|It's J. Jonah JaMAREson! Diamond Tiara reading first paper S2E23.png|"Baby Birds Born?!" Diamond Tiara reading second paper S2E23.png|"Rarity's Hot New Hat?!" Diamond Tiara throwing paper out from the desk S2E23.png|She looks disgusted by the latest entry. Diamond Tiara looking at the CMC S2E23.png Diamond Tiara angry S2E23.png|"But it sure... Diamond Tiara angry 2 S2E23.png|... isn't news"! CMC backing up from Diamond Tiara S2E23.png Diamond Tiara ordering the CMC S2E23.png Diamond Tiara ordering the CMC 2 S2E23.png|... and it better be juicy! Diamond Tiara diabolical look S2E23.png|She looks evil for some reason. Diamond Tiara with newspaper S2E23.png Diamond Tiara looking out through the window S2E23.png|''I need pictures...Pictures of ponies!'' Diamond Tiara happy S2E23.png|"That was a stroke of genius!" Diamond Tiara on the desk S2E23.png|"I want more Gabby Gums!" Angry Diamond Tiara on the desk S2E23.png Diamond Tiara does not want CMC to quit S2E23.png S2E23 Diamond Tiara angry.png|An angry pony. S2E23 Diamond Tiara angry 2.png|"I don't care about feelings!" Diamond Tiara holding newspaper S2E23.png|"Gabby Gums is my bread and butter!" Diamond Tiara wanted to hear S2E23.png|"Well,you are thinking about something?" Diamond Tiara holding file S2E23.png|"When you see these... Diamond Tiara showing file S2E23.png|... you may not want to quit after all!" Diamond Tiara throwing file S2E23.png|Here you go! CMC and Diamond Tiara S2E23.png|Blackmail?! Diamond Tiara holding file 2 S2E23.png Diamond Tiara need something S2E23.png|" I'll need something to fill that empty column space." Diamond Tiara smug smile S2E23.png|Her smile says it all. Diamond Tiara LoL face S2E23.png|Diamond Tiara isn't lying! Diamond Tiara looking out S2E23.png|Man this is pathetic! Diamond Tiara and Shady Daze S2E23.png Scootaloo about to give notebook S2E23.png Shady Daze getting the notebook S2E23.png Notebook being sent to the typewriter S2E23.png Diamond Tiara happy sigh S2E23.png|Happy sigh. Diamond Tiara WHAT IS THIS S2E23.png|Reading over Dinky's shoulder.. Diamond Tiara whallops Dinky S2E23.png|Diamond Tiara,what did Dinky even do that you can snatch the newspaper from her? Diamond Tiara get away S2E23.png|"Ooh, they're not gonna get away with this!" Diamond Tiara mess with S2E23.png|'They messed with the wrong pony!" Diamond Tiara frowning S2E23.png|"Oh,I shouldn't have been doing this job.." Cheerilee dismisses Diamond Tiara as the Editor-in-chief S2E23.png|Diamond Tiara is dismissed from her position. Diamond Tiara growling S2E23.png|Somepony is angry all right. Diamond Tiara raspberry S2E23.png|Take this! Reaction to the new Editor-in-chief S2E23.png|Diamond Tiara is not pleased about the new editor. Featherweight and Shady Daze high five S2E23.png|Diamond Tiara can't do much to stop this. Diamond Tiara him! S2E23.png|"Him!" Diamond Tiara about me S2E23.png|"But what about me!" Messy Diamond Tiara S2E23.png|The flash from the camera made Diamond Tiara fall. Diamond Tiara at the episode's end S2E23.png|''We'll that's our show folks.'' Season three One Bad Apple Diamond Tiara appears S3E4.png|Look who popped in to play - not! Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon teasing CMC S3E4.png Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon laughing S3E4.png Silver Spoon 'What is that thing, a giant orange' S3E4.png Silver Spoon and Diamond Tiara laughing again S3E4.png Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon looking at each other S3E4.png Diamond Tiara 'More like a lamekin' S3E4.png Silver Spoon laughing at Diamond Tiara's joke S3E4.png Diamond Tiara nudging Silver Spoon S3E4.png Silver Spoon nice eyes S3E4.png|Get out of the way Diamond Tiara. Apple Bloom looks bored S3E4.png Silver Spoon derping S3E4.png Silver Spoon derping 2 S3E4.png Babs Seed and Diamond Tiara S3E04.png|Babs Seed and Diamond Tiara. CMC, Diamond Tiara, and Silverspoon S3E4.png Babs Seed deed done S3E4.png|Starting to like Babs Seed. Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon at the door S3E4.png Babs Seed, Silver Spoon, and Diamond Tiara drinking milkshakes S3E4.png|Diamond Tiara enjoying Sweetie Belle's vanilla milkshake. CMC walking out the door S3E4.png Diamon Tiara and Silver Spoon laugh S3E4.png|Very funny Diamond Tiara. CMC gets mustaches drawn on their faces S3E4.png|Diamond Tiara laughing at the Crusaders. Diamond Tiara, Silver Spoon and Babs at the clubhouse S3E04.png Babs 'And let's keep it that way' S3E04.png Babs breaks the stairway S3E04.png Babs, Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon 'Bump, bump' S3E04.png Babs, Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon 'sugar-lump, rump!' S3E04.png Babs Seed concealing flank S3E4.png Babs. Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon laughs S3E04.png Babs Seed & crew whoa! S3E4.png|A sight to behold. Silver Spoon rolling eyes S3E4.png|Anytime now. Silver Spoon super happy S3E4.png|Looking at the float Babs Seed is driving. Silver Spoon waving S3E4.png|Yeah do your evil thing. Silver Spoon no please! S3E4.png|NO! Don't tell my mother!! Merchandise SDCC 2011 cast poster.jpg Season 2 cast poster.jpg Category:Character gallery pages